Wrong Words
by sidboy
Summary: Words can hurt feelings. Saddly Alvin did not know that. Will he be able to fix what he did? Will he be able to show what he really feels for Brittany? Brittany will forgive me? Read to find out! CGI-movie based. AxB
1. Wrong Words

**After reading some fanfics about Alvittany, I felt I had to do one. This will be in 2 or 3 chapters. This takes place before The Road Chip.**

* * *

Brittany, the pink-clad chipette. That chipette is in my life, let me see. Since Dave makes me and brothers go to school. For Simon and Theodore, that wasn't a big trouble, especially for Simon, after all he is the nerd one. For me, sometimes I think the huge tour Ian tried to make me and my brothers do is better than go to school. All right, I get it. I am overreacting, but I am not lying okay, I really love to perform. School is not so bad. I quite enjoy actually. I am on the football team, I am more famous than I am now, everywhere I go, there are girls behind me. Actually that is my current situation, after all the mess I made in the show against the Chipettes, I miss the show because of the football team's party. I still remember what Brittany told me that night: _"You know, Alvin, lan was right. You don't care about anyone but yourself._ Those words were really heartbreaking. You don't expect the girl you have a crush on say that, when you know you care for her. That was after I tried to warn her about Ian. I don't blame her for believing in him, he knows how persuade. When we finally save them from Ian. I knew I need to do something to keep them closer to us. Well, Dave wouldn't have the heart to kick them out of out house, and he would probably think they would be a good influence. I guess he was right. No matter how much I tried, I couldn't let it go my troublemaker side.

When that year ended, Dave decided that is the right time to go on vacation. He took the six of us on a cruise ship. I loved the idea! We would have so much fun in there. I was really anxious about it. We would have a lot of time with the Chipettes. We are brothers, we tell each other everything. They knew I had a huge crush on Brittany and I knew they had a huge crush on Jeanette and Eleanor. That cruise ship was huge, I could do a lot of things there. You probably know what I did there. I have fun with everything. I should know that there are some limits. On our first day in there, I made Dave very upset and the captain. Dave went to have a dinner with the captain to apologize for everything I did it. I thought that some hours in the cassino wouldn't harm anyone. Before leaving to the dinner had said we are old enough to make our own decisions. I couldn't believe in Dave's words. Even Simon warning me that was about choosing a film. I didn't care. That decisions made Dave and the captain more upset. At least the captain let us play shuffleboard, which is very boring. Brittany dared me to turn punishment in something fun because I was mocking her. And that was a stupid idea. I got all of us stuck in an island. There were a good part of this. I met Brittany's side that I hadn't known. I didn't know she could be smart and sweet. She comfort me when I realize I wasn't the awesome one, and when I thought Dave wouldn't come for us. I found too that I can be responsible like Simon. I know I am not that guy who shows affection but in the island I was really worried about Simon who became Simone. After that experience with her, I realize I had feelings for her. Luckily, we left the island before it exploded and we were found by a helicopter, which take us in time for International Music Awards. When we finally arrive at home, really tired, I realized me and Brittany had a friendship that would became closer and closer. However I have never had the guts to tell her how I really felt about her.

That was 6 months ago.

* * *

 _Nowadays._

 _"_ _Uh.. Britt… Brittany...wait...Britt..."_ I woke up screaming again. "AH!"

Another nightmare with her. I dreamed that I had hurt her feelings and I had lost our friendship. I keep having this dream. I don't know why. Maybe because me and Brittany are best friends now and I didn't told her about my feelings yet. I guess she is not going away anytime soon., so it can wait. Now It is 6:30 P.M. and Dave will wake up us in any moment.

"Guys, wake up, you have school in 1 hour and a half!" Dave said. "I will prepare the breakfast."

Simon and Jeanette woke up first, for some reason they liked to woke up early. I still haven't found any reason for that. Theodore and Eleanor get up when Dave said breakfast. And Brittany, well, the only reason she likes to go to school is the attention she gets from the boys. She is so beautiful when she sleeps. I just looked at her and I lost my concentration. I waited my brothers using the bathroom, So I got in there to curry my fur. I need to look handsome for the girls. Suddenly I heard a sweet voice saying my name.

"Alvin, would you mind share the bathroom?" The sweet voice said.

"Sure." I replied. That sweet voice belongs to Brittany. "WOW!" Her hair scared me.

"What? You already saw me like this!" She said.

"I know, but this time is the worse!" I mock her.

"Very funny, Alvin. Ha ha ha." She replied with sarcasm. "Now excuse me. I need to get pretty." She needed her brush to curry her fur and hair.

"Here you go." I hand her what she needed.

"Thank you." She replied, softly.

I left the bathroom, headed to the kitchen. I smell pancakes and waffles. My favorite food! As I get in the kitchen, I sit in my usual place.

"Good morning, guys!" I said to who is sit on the table, that means Simon, Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor.

"Good morning!" The girls replied.

"Good morning, bro." Simon said.

"Morning Alvin." Theodore said.

In a few minutes Brittany show up and greeted everyone.

"Boys, we need to tell you something." Brittany said, looking at me and my brothers. "Well, it was one of our dreams."

"Now we finally made it!" Jeanette continued.

"And Dave let us do that." Eleanor

"We will be guest judges on American Idol!" The Chipettes said.

"That is cool!" Simon replied.

"Who will take of you in there?" Theodore asked, worried.

"I found someone to take of them in New York, Theodore." Dave answered. "The girls will live there only for three months."

"Yeah, you don't need to worry, Teddy!" Eleanor blushed.

"You are not happy for us, Alvin?" Brittany asked me.

"I am pretty happy, I guess, even I wanted to go too." I joked to hide my sadness. Three months far from her was horrible.

"All right, guys, we better hurry or you will be late for school." Dave said.

That notice broke my heart. I would have to tell her my feelings as soon as possible.

 _In the car_

I was sat right next to her. I didn't say a word. I was staring at the street.

"Are you all right, Alvin?" Brittany asked, putting his paw on my shoulder.

"Yeah, pretty good." I replied, she can't know I am sad, not now.

"If you want to talk later..." She said, trying to comfort me.

"I am OK, Britt." I wasn't OK, definitely not.

I have to find the right moment to tell her how I feel. While in the driveway to school, I heard from my brothers their plans with their best friends as it would their last week in L.A., I have no idea what to do with Brittany, but I gotta find something quickly, at least I will spend some time with her. We arrived at school. Dave opened the door.

"See you at 3.00 P.M. Bye!" Dave said, leaving us.

 _In the cafeteria after two boring classes_

The Chipettes were in the spotlight now, since they will go to New york. They are in a table with many girls around them and some boys. The girls, especially, ask them a lot of questions. I heard one asking about their career in L.A., other asks about their best friends, the chipmunks. Sadly I can't hear the answer. In some minutes, all people around them disperse. Brittany goes to a table next to where I am now. I am resting in my chipmunk-sized backpack when one of the girls beside me, I prefer to call fan, asks a delicate question.

"Hey, Alvin, are you going to miss Brittany?" She asks. I froze for some seconds. I notice Brittany hear that. I don't what to answer. I can't say my feelings in this way. When I will answer her, Brittany looks at me.

"I… I… No… I won't miss her." I don't know what I am doing. I am really nervous.

"No? But you are not best friends?" The girl asks again.

"Yeah, we are, but... that… does not mean anything." I totally lost mind. That mean a lot to me.

I look at her table, She looks at me and then looks down. Her eyes are tearing, and I see a tear rolling down. She looks one more time and run away. I see that her sisters followed.

What have I done.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Review, please!**


	2. Heartbroken

The bell rings, I will have 2 more classes and right after launch I will have football training. The class I will have now is science. It is not my favorite but it is less boring. This I can't pay attention to what the teacher is teaching. I feel so horrible, heartless. Those words came out of my mouth. I was so nervous. I guess my brain froze for while. I don't know what I was doing. She looked right at me when I said those words. Those sapphire blue eyes were looking at me when her heart crashed.

Imaging her crying is really painful for me. Years of friendship gone because I was stupid. I don't even know what class she is now. I told so much about my life to her, she did same thing because she trust me. I had her trust. I had. She did so many things for me. I did for her too. When she needed, I was by her side. Now she will leave in a week, and she probably hates me. She will never hear what I have to say but I have to try. I can't imagine I probably killed what we could have. In this moment, I felt a fresh tear rolling in my cheek.

"Alvin! Alvin! Pay attention!" The teacher said.

"Sorry." I replied.

"May I go to the bathroom?" I asked minutes later.

"Go. Come back with more focus to the class." The teacher said.

I need to focus at least on this class. So I go out of the class and I see the lockers, lots of them. I saw someone sat near them. It was a girl, Brittany. She was there, sad, hopeless. Her sisters were trying to confort her. I went to her direction to try to talk to her for moment. I was feeling so guilt. I never imagine I would make her cry like this. When I was getting closer, sha looked at me.

"Now I mean something to you? Asshole!" She said with so much anger in her voice. Then she just got up and left the corridor, followed by her sisters. Now how will I won her again?

I went to the bathroom, with a broken heart. I was lost. I didn't know what to do to make her forgive me. I probably killed my friendship with her, and my future with her. Thinking about that was so painful. I loved her more than best friend.

I enter into the man's bathroom and I found Simon on the sink, cleaning his glasses. That was a perfect time to get some advice from him.

"Simon." I called him.

"Alvin, what are doing here?" He wondered because I was supposed to be in the class.

"I asked the teacher to go to the bathroom because I couldn't focus." I replied, telling the truth.

"Ah. Okay." He replied, putting his glasses. "Did you see Brittany crying?"

"Yeah, I saw her." I tried to hold my tears. "That is what I want to talk about."

"What have you done this time?" He looked at me.

"I had said wrong words to her." I looked down, with so much remorse.

"You know her more than me, Alvin." Simon said, putting his paw on my shoulder. "It will be very hard to make her forgive in time."

"I know." I cried. "I don't what to do."

"Words probably won't work with her." "Simon said, softly. "You should try to show her you were wrong."

"How?" I asked. I was lost without her.

"That is up to you." He said leaving the restroom.

I am totally lost without her. We were best friends but just that mean a lot for me. I wish I could know how to show that for her. I went back to the class and did my best to focus. But I only could think about Brittany. She was so sad, anger and hurt. She could kill me if she wanted.

At lunch time, in the cafeteria I saw her talking with her sisters, I could notice that they were at a table a little away from others and Brittany's eyes were red. That means she cried a few moments ago. I would talk to her at that moment but I didn't have the courage to do it in front of her sisters. Looking around the cafeteria, I found where my brothers were, I went to their table. I pass in front of the table the girl were. I just looked to them. I couldn't hide my sadness on my face. The three looked at me. The facial expressions of Jeanette and Eleanor impressed me. They looked back at me showing some empathy and who seemed to have understood how much sad I was. Brittany just looked faceless.

I jumped over where my brothers were. I didn't talk about what happened with them. I wanted to think about that after the football train. After eating something, I decided I needed some time alone with myself. I would have it right after the football train. I had to tell my brothers about it.

"Guys." I called them, softly.

"Alvin." Simon replied.

"Can you tell Dave that he does not need pick me up after the football train." I asked them, hoping they would understand.

"Why? Don't you want to go home?" Theodore asked, in an innocent way.

"No, I want it, just wanna do it in different way." I said with disappointment.

"That is okay, we will tell Dave about it." Simon said, putting his paw on my shoulder.

"Thanks, guys." I said, leaving their table and turning to the table where some jocks were.

"What's wrong with him?" I heard Theodore asking Simon. I wished I could answer that question.

"He just need some time alone." Simon answered, covering me.

I needed. I was feeling so horrible. I never felt like this before. I know I am a troublemaker, I mocked everyone. I know I can hurt everyone's feelings. I never thought I could lose someone that was so close to me. Someone that was so special for me. Someone I loved besides my brothers and Dave. But this time was different. Chances are I could lose my best friend. I would probably see my brothers dating her sisters and see her alone. I couldn't even imagine that. I know I can be arrogant, childish, selfish, irresponsible, competitive. But I never meant to hurt anyone. I never want to hurt her feelings in that way. I doubt she will forgive me.

My future with her is probably gone.

When I jumped over the jocks' table. I tried to forget all that pain and sadness for a moment.

I saw her passing next to the table I was. She looked at me. Sad, heartbroken. I will never forget that face.

* * *

 **I am sorry I took so much time to post this short chapter. I didn't want to finish this story because I didn't want to write like this. But I will do it one more time for you, dear reader, for you.**

 **Thanks for reading. Review, please!**


	3. Some Advice

_After the launch_

I went to the football train, trying to control mind and avoid negative thoughts about what happened in the morning. That was really difficult and I couldn't play with the team with my full performance. Of course they noticed. How could I hide my pain and suffering from them? If they were getting bigger and bigger inside me. All I wanted in that moment was Brittany in my arms. Holding her tight to never let her go away from me. Probably that would never happen. I would never have her in my arms.

I stopped for while to take a breath and Ryan came to talk to me.

"Hey, Al, are you alright?" He asked, a little worried with his 'secret weapon'.

"I am fine." I didn't need to share my pain with everyone.

"Are you sure about that?" He wondered. "You don't look like yourself today."

"I know..." I wanted to hide from him what I am going thorough. "I am really giving my best..."

"I know, Al." Ryan said, with a calm voice. "I heard the Chipettes will leave soon to American Idol."

"Yeah, they are lucky." I faked a smile.

"Why don't spent some time with your friend, Brittany. I will talk to the couch." He smiled at me. "I bet she will cheer you up."

"I wished she would do that..." I couldn't stand to that conversation. I just left the field.

She was my world. Everything to me. Without her, I am nothing. Without her, my jokes and pranks aren't funny at all. I need her. I want her. Now I just pushed her away from me forever. She used to light my day.

I left the football field a bit earlier because of Ryan. So I started my lonely walking to my home.

I just needed her with me. How will I recover my courage to talk to her again? How? She will only say that she hates me and does not want to talk and see me again. I should try to prove that she means a lot to me. I don't know how, maybe I lost her forever. We build so much memories together. Because of Simon, of course, I gave her a gift from Valentine's Day. I never forgot her reaction or her words.

* * *

 _I knew it that I had to give the girl I like something on Valentine's Day. I was so afraid to give something and didn't get anything back. Okay, that was a small fear. The biggest one was she didn't like what I would give to the girl I like. I really hate the idea of making her mad in that day. That was the last thing I would do it. However I didn't have a clue about what to give her, or money. I did what my brothers did to their best friends at that time. Valentine's Cards. I did a simple card, writing her name in pink, inside of a red heart. And the words in red below the heart: To my Best Friend. And a couple of hearts around it. It was very simple but she loved, her reaction was:_

 _"_ _Alvin, that is beautiful! I didn't expect this from you!"_

 _Then she hugged me. That hug. (A tear rolls on my face) That hug was so special for me. She was truly happy with that card. And she did one for me. Very beautiful. We spent all the day together. I really wanted that moment for life._

* * *

I felt some tears on my face. I can't help it. That was a really beautiful memory. I have been walking alone for some minutes. I heard some walking, far way from me. I turn around to see who was it. I saw a silhouette of a chipette who I really hope to be Brittany, although the chances to be her was really low.

The chipette run in my direction. When she was closer, I could see who was it. It was Jeanette.

"Jeanette?" I asked.

"Alvin." She replied.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, a little defensive.

"Can I ask the same thing?" She gave the my question.

"Hey, I asked first." I said, annoyed. She would not give up. "Okay, I needed sometime alone."

"I understand." She looked down.

"So why are you here?" Then I noticed we were walking together to my home.

"Simon asked me to give you some advice." She replied, softly.

"So what is the advice?" I wondered.

"Britt saw your remorse." She started speaking. "Don't worry, just be honest with her and she will listen to you."

"Are you sure about that?" I asked, I really doubt she would listen to what I have to say.

"Just open your heart, okay." She looked me in the eyes.

"Okay, I will try my best." I said, sadly.

We arrived at home with an annoying silence. I saw Dave's car in the garage. Everyone was at home. Jeanette entered first and run to Simon to probably tell him what she told me. As I entered in the house. I saw Theodore and Eleanor in the kitchen, preparing something to eat with Dave. Simon was watching TV, now with Jeanette. I look around, trying find her. When I passed through the kitchen, I looked at Dave and he said to me.

"She is in the bedroom." Dave said, looking at me. "Asking for you."

That's it. I will have to talk to her, earlier then I thought. Let's see what will happen.

* * *

 **I am sorry it is short, but I am trying to finish this story and Fallin' for You until next Sunday (14th).**

 **I hope you like.**

 **Thanks for reading. Review please.**

 **PS: the last chapter of one of the stories will have a special latter for you, reader.**


	4. The Truth

So many thoughts on my mind. What would I say to her? Just 'I am sorry' won't be enough for her. I know that. I was so afraid of what she would say. I was preparing my mind to hear any kind of thing from her. I took a deep breath and entered in the bedroom. I looked around to find her, I didn't find her. Probably she is on her bed.

"Brittany? Are you there?" I asked, just to show my presence.

"Up here." She answered with a soft voice. I had to do it. I jumped over her bed. Brittany was lying down, looking to the wall next to her. Then she turned awards to me, got up, walked up to me. I never expected that reaction, never. I simply couldn't describe with words what I felt in that particular moment. It was so unique. She just…

...hugged me.

I was speechless. I couldn't believe in my own eyes. I thought she would say mean words to me, she would be very mad at me. But she hugged me. After a few minutes, we broke a part. I looked to her eyes. I loved her eyes so much.

"Britt… what… why this?" I was so surprised that I couldn't make a phrase. Then she looked deep inside my eyes.

"Words can hurt feelings, you know..." She said, softly.

"I should have known that..." I replied sadly. "I never mean to hurt you..."

"I shouldn't believe in you…" She said, looking away.

"I don't blame you…" I said, looking down.

"But I saw you full of remorse and sadness..." She said, looking at me again.

"So what, that won't fix what I had made." I said, with my eyes tearing.

"Said words cannot be erased..." She said, with a cold look.

"You probably hate me now!" I said, with some anger in my voice.

"No, Alvin, I don't hate you." She put her paws on my shoulders.

"How you don't hate me?" I wonder, for me that was impossible.

"I can't hate you because..." She looked into my eyes. "I saw you with so much sadness and remorse, that was enough to me to believe you didn't say that on purpose." I was really shocked with her words.

"But… but.. you were so hurt..." I replied, confused.

"Alvie, that does not matter." She smiled at me. I loved her smile.

"You really mean that?" I hold her paws.

"Yes, I mean everything." She said, looking at me. I never felt so alive like this before. I couldn't help but hug her again.

"We are best friends, you can tell me everything..." She whispered on my ear. After we broke a part, she asked for the truth. "Why you said those words?" I took a deep breath before saying anything. I guess I don't have reason to hide my feelings for her anymore.

"I didn't want you to hear what I am willing to tell you in that way." I felt that my conscience was lighter after speaking the truth.

"You can tell me now, Alvie." She said, softly. I never enjoyed that nickname but it was my reminder that she was not mad at me.

"You mean a lot to me, Britt." I finally started to say what I always wanted to tell her. "I have for feelings for you. Always did." Finally I said that. "And the thought of losing you was destroying me."

"Alvin..." She starts to say something. "Why you didn't say that before?"

"I was afraid, okay, afraid of you not feeling the same way!" I finally put that out of me.

"I feel the same way..." She smiled at me. "But your selfish way always made me think you didn't care about me."

"I didn't know how to show to you the opposite..." I replied, sadly.

"You did it today. You show all of your regret." Then, she kissed my cheek, surprising me a lot. That made me smile again. I smiled at her. And kissed back her cheek.

"Are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah, pretty much… Thanks I guess." I said, I was feeling myself happy again.

"Let's just forget what happened, okay." She said, smiling.

"Sure, I don't want that to blur our future." Ops, that just came out of mouth.

"Our future? Our... future?" She was really surprised. "You mean…."

"Yes, I mean that, Britt." I replied. I don't want to be only best friends.

"But I will leave to New York in a week..." She said.

"You are going back to L.A., aren't you?" I pulled her closer to me.

"Yeah, but after month." She said, surprised.

"I don't care. We can spent a lot time together before that." I said, putting my paw on her cheek.

"Yes, we can and we must." She said with more confidence.

"And when you come back, it will be only you and me." After saying those words, I couldn't hold myself. I quickly kissed her lips. I thought she would hit me on my face. Then something amazing happened. She looked me with a sexy look, and pulled me closer by my hoodie and kissed me back for some minutes! That was better than expected!

"Let's enjoy our last days before I go." She said, leaving the bedroom.

I just followed her. We reunite with the others to decide what we will do in the next days. From now on I will do my best to be honest with everyone, especially with her and myself. I won't even think about losing her again. That will never be part of my plans. Of course my brothers and her sisters asked us if we forgive each other.

Well, why would I lie to them?

* * *

 **I know the chapter is short but I am running out of ideas and time. So I am sorry for that. I hope you liked this story.**

 **Thank you so much for supporting this story! Review, please!**

 **PS: tomorrow I will post the last chapter of Fallin' for You, I promise I will try to do a long chapter. And I will write a special latter for my dear readers explaining some stuff!**


End file.
